


Writings about unrequited love

by 3R1D4N_4MPOR4



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, I'm just getting this out of my system, Other, Real Life, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3R1D4N_4MPOR4/pseuds/3R1D4N_4MPOR4
Summary: Just stuff I've said





	Writings about unrequited love

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdj3YBWza0g

Me - 3:23 AM  
I wanna call out my stupid self in a bad way for crushing on people who will never feel the same  
There's this one girl that I fell hard for. She's so amazing and wonderful, she tells puns, she loves Rocky Horror and Chuggaaconroy, she's everything I've ever needed and more but, before I could say anything, she ended up getting with someone from the server we're both in  
And it sucks  
I've dropped a few hints here and there but  
Like, I sent her a lofi video and said the title made me think of her and it's got a few love songs in it and she's just like "aww, I like it!"  
I sent meme valentine's day cards and she fucking murdered me right there on the spot  
"saves all these  
to send to [boyfriend's name] :3c"  
Like  
Dude  
And what sucks is she had a best friend who liked her a lot too and the whole situation is a parallel to something that happened years ago that tbh I just want to forget but I can't and I hate it  
I'd rather hurt on the inside than tell them I like them   
Cause there's always the chance that once you tell them  
They'll never treat you the same  
You pour your guts out on the floor, all feelings out and exposed for them to see, for them to see how hard you've been hurting and what you've done to yourself to hide it, all because you'd rather curl into a ball and die from the inside out than risk the chance of them leaving you because you got a little blood on their shoes  
They can either stay and patch you back up, get someone else to help as they stand by, or just turn around and leave  
Best case scenario?  
They pour out theirs too to show they've been feeling the same. A pool of red surrounds you, but you don't care. You hold on to each other with all of your dying might. And as you lay there, bleeding on the floor, you smile. Because you died in the arms of the one you loved  
Sorry if that's like, super brutal  
I didn't mean for it to get that bad  
I'm listening to that video I sent her. The first song is literally "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You"  
And the title is "I'm always tired, but never of you"  
I can't tell her now tho  
She's in a new relationship with some  
She even tags things on tumblr #[his name] <3  
And I always hope one day that it'll be #[my name] <3  
But it can't because I can't tell her. I won't tell her. She's in a relationship now, and I'm not about to break it up.  
I'm not evil like that  
And I can't be an ass to her bf because I know him, we're friends  
I haven't been talking to him as much lately either  
God you now what sucks??  
The friend I mentioned earlier that also liked her? That friend is the one that she would go to if she was having problems with her bf, but then her friend bailed on her  
So now she comes to me  
With problems about their relationship  
And I'm too afraid to speak because there's this looming fear that whatever I say will end up breaking them up and then however long after, I confess my feelings, I'm afraid she's gonna say I broke them up on purpose.   
You know that sound a laptop makes when you unplug a USB drive from it? That's what my heart sounds like whenever she mentions him  
But I gotta be a good friend to her, I can't bail  
I'm just tired  
Tired of being so alone all the time.  
Tired of falling for someone I'll never be able to tell the truth to  
It's also like, 4am so I guess I'm physically tired as well


End file.
